1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal and a method of manufacturing a module of the portable terminal, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a slim profile, and a method of manufacturing a module of the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices such as portable terminals, MP3 players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and electronic books, allow a user to access various contents while carrying them. In particular, portable terminals are provided with functions such as games, pictures, music and various multimedia functions such as transmission and reception of data, the Internet, and personal payment functions, as well as transmission and reception of voice communications. Presently, portable terminals are made slim to increase convenience to users.
In addition, since portable terminals contain complex information as they continue to evolve, various information storage units are provided in the portable terminals. For example, the portable terminals are provided with Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) cards storing identification information or directories of users and personal information such as finance information, and secure digital (SD) cards such as mass storage units for increasing storage capacities of the portable terminals to facilitate the use of, for example, various multimedia functions.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views briefly showing a conventional portable terminal and a conventional module provided in the portable terminal. A structure of a module 10 for mounting a storage member, such as a SIM card and an SD card, to the portable terminal is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional module 10 includes a flexible circuit board 11, a socket 14, a support plate 15, a conductive bonding part 13, a shield can 12, and conductive double-sided tape 16. Specifically, the module 10 includes a flexible circuit board 11 electrically connected to a SIM card or an SD card (not shown), sockets 14a and 14b provided on an upper side of the flexible circuit board 11 and to which the SIM card and the SD card are inserted, respectively, a support plate 15 formed of a Steel Use Stainless (SUS) material and provided on a lower side of the flexible circuit board 11 to support the flexible circuit board 11 and support the sockets 14 such that the sockets 14 are mounted to the flexible circuit board 11 as well, and a conductive bonding part 13 for attaching the flexible circuit board 11 to the support plate 15. The conductive bonding part 13 is attached to the shield can 12 through the conductive double-sided tape 16. In use, the support plate 15, to which the flexible circuit board 11 is attached through the conductive bonding part 13, is fixed to a jig 20 (FIG. 2) using detachable double-sided tape 30 that is attached to an upper side of the jig 20. In this state, the sockets 14 are mounted to an upper side of the flexible circuit board 11. After the sockets 14 are mounted to an upper side of the flexible circuit board 11, the shield can 12 is attached to a lower side of the support plate 15 through the conductive double-sided tape 16. However, a deflection is generated in the support plate 15 by heat in the process of mounting the sockets 14. Specifically, the support plate 15, to which the flexible circuit board 11 is attached, is fixed to the jig 20 by the double-sided tape 30 along a central portion of the support plate 15. In this state, opposite ends of the support plates 15 are deflected about the double-sided tape 30 due to high temperature caused by heat in the process of mounting the sockets 14 on the flexible circuit board 11. Accordingly, the flatness of the module 10 is negatively impacted.
Further, the sequence of a stacked state of the module 10 is the sockets 14, the flexible circuit board 11, the conductive bonding part 13, the support plate 15, the conductive double-sided tape 16, and the shield can 12 from top to bottom. Accordingly, a total thickness T1 of the module 10 provided in the portable terminal corresponds to a sum of a thickness (a) of the shield can 12, a thickness (b) of the conductive double-sided tape 16, a thickness (c) of the support plate 15, a thickness (d) of the conductive bonding part 13, and a thickness (e) of the flexible circuit board 11, and is typically about 0.4 mm to 0.5 mm. However, in the module 10, the support plate 15 and the conductive double-sided tape 16 for attaching the support plate 15 to the shield can 12 are only necessary for the assembly process of the module 10, and are not necessary in the module 10 of the portable terminal. Accordingly, although the thickness of the portable terminal needs to be slimmed by at least 0.1 mm, such slimming of the portable terminal will be difficult due to the thickness T1 of the module 10.